


Rainbow Dash Makes You Pay

by Bendyfimfiction



Category: My Little Pony, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Comedy, Cross-Posted on FiMFiction.net, F/M, FiMFiction, Human, POV Second Person, Sex, rainbow dash - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:26:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28409952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bendyfimfiction/pseuds/Bendyfimfiction
Summary: Rainbow Dash is very angry with you over something you have said.So, you must face the so called 'terrible consequences'...Once again, a big thanks to Ravvij for helping me with editing to improve the story overall.
Relationships: Rainbow Dash (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic)/Others
Kudos: 1





	Rainbow Dash Makes You Pay

Once upon a time in the magical horse land known as Equestria, there was a small light-blue horse... pony. This pony had huge, rosy red, nearly basketball sized eyes. Her mane and tail were coloured like a rainbow, and upon her back was a pair of soft, feathery wings. Her name was Rainbow Dash and she was currently grinding her teeth together in rage whilst she stood, waiting, just outside the entrance of a huge ass oak tree that was Ponyville's library.

Suddenly, the door opened and before her stood a strange being known as Anonymous, the human. Unlike a pony, he stood upright upon two legs and wore a fancy black tuxedo over his almost completely hairless body. This human was you.

Incidentally, the sun was low in the sky, beginning its slow descent into nightfall. Plus the whole place outside had a somewhat medieval-like look to it, though far cleaner since there were no gong farmers and corpse wagons filled with plague victims.

Anyway, the small rainbow-maned horse was glaring at you with a most angry look, her eyes narrowed at you and her tail flicked back and forth behind her. This made you nervous. You reached your right hand back to scratch behind your neck, and you uttered a weak chuckle.

"Uhhh, Rainbow, hi! Why are you so ang--"

"You know what you said!" she bellowed suddenly, having jumped up to your level, flapping her wings, she firmly pressed her face against yours, filling your vision with a pair of huge red eyes staring menacingly at your own, smaller, human eyes.

You swallowed hard, fearful, and rightly so. You were pretty sure Rainbow Dash was much stronger than you, to the point she could smash you into a bloody mess if she really wanted to.

"Rainbow! I-I didn't say anything nasty, I swear!" you replied shakily and held up your hands defensively.

"Lier!" she shouted, pushing you back slightly with a firm press of her forehead against yours and a little shove of her hooves against your chest, which hurt more than it looked like it should have.

"Please, Rainbow! I didn't say anything mean!"

The pegasus growled angrily. "You. Called. Me. Cute." she spoke in a quiet, menacing voice.

You nearly gasped, "How did you find out?!"

"Twilight told me." she said through gritted teeth, her eyes half lidded as if to narrow her vision further.

"Goddamnit, Twilight!" you bellowed.

"Sorry!" called Twilight's timid voice from somewhere further inside. You thought she should be glad she was hiding and that you were currently too preoccupied to punt her out the second story window of her house.

"How dare you call me cute!" Rainbow shouted, shoving you again. "I am not cute! Nopony... or human calls me cute! I am the coolest pony ever, so no way am I cute!?"

You dropped to your knees, "Please, Rainbow Dash, don't hurt me!" you clasped your hands in front of you and held them out to her.

"It's too late Anon. What you said was unforgivable." she huffed, "You must face the consequences of your actions… and give me a belly rub!"

"Oh please, Dashie don't– ” your pleading was interrupted by the sudden, odd demand. Your eyes widened and you could swear you felt like someone had dumped a bucket of water on you. ”..... you, wha?"

"You heard me! You are going to give me a belly rub to prove I'm cool and not cute! I will not moan or be cute or anything! I'll prove to you and everypony else that I'm not cute! I'm cool! And you'll never think otherwise again!" she roared, stomping her hooves against nothing as she hung in the air before you.

"Uhhhh, okay," you replied, bewildered. If not for the absurdity of the situation, you might feel more fear for your limbs, but her demand, her very logic, was so… childish, yet simple.

‘Okay. This could work, actually. Better than being a road-pizza, anyway.’

After making her way into the Golden Oaks Library, by means of having pushed you, Rainbow gave her wings a hard flap and shot into the air, over your head toward the top of the stairs. Once there, she turned around and gave you a harsh glare.

"Come with me you uncool, cute-loving, ape-thing!" she called sourly, beckoning you to follow her.

You shrugged your shoulders, before standing up and made your way after her. So, with that you followed her up the stairs and into... your... bedroom.

"Uhhh.. Rainbow? Why are we going into my--"

"So nopony can see us. Duh!" she said in a much more hushed tone than before.

You briefly raised your brow at her antics before walking forward to join her in the bedroom.

The inside of your bedroom was rather cramped, it was more of a closet than a bedroom. There was however, enough room for a single bed and a small pair of curtains over the window directly beside said furniture. Your bed was rather boring and plain. The walls were wooden and unpainted like the rest of the library. To top it all off, you had to use towels as curtains because the local seamstress is not quite as generous as you've been led to believe.

"Lie down!" she commanded, pointing a hoof at your bed.

Without a word, you lay yourself down upon your back on the bed. Rainbow Dash quickly followed suit, laying herself down atop you.

Unfortunately, Rainbow Dash also took the liberty of resting her rump against your crotch.

You shuddered, trying your best to keep your mind off the fact of the silky soft feeling of Rainbow's butt between your legs.

It proved no use however, you simply found it impossible not to get a boner. So with that your member rapidly hardened and thus poked her butt.

"Hey! What are you doing?!" she bellowed.

"I'm sorry, Dashie. I can't help it. Your butt feels just so nice," you said, nearly pleading.

She huffed, "Okay, Anon. Just don't get any funny ideas, you horny monkey. You are just here to give me a belly rub, not bang my butt," she spoke in a soft voice.

There was a long awkward silence. The only sounds in the room was the quiet breathing of both human and pony. You had a rather blissful look upon your face, considering your rock hard boner was nearly touching Rainbow Dash's soft ass, with only a thin layer of clothing stopping your cock making contact with her rump. Beneath you, you saw Rainbow Dash had a rather annoyed look on her face.

After quite a bit of time had passed, Rainbow Dash broke the silence. 'Well! Give me a belly rub already!" she flung her hooves out, nearly glaring at you over her shoulder.

As told, you raised your right arm to bring your hand just over her well toned chest, before lightly dropping it down upon her, making contact with her soft fur. From there, you proceeded to gently stroke your hand up and down across her soft, furry body.

At first nothing happened, Rainbow Dash was silent and showed no reaction whatsoever. Until, about ten seconds into the belly rubbing session, you swore you heard what sounded like a quiet 'moan' from her.

"What was that?" you inquired.

"Nothing! Just your imagination." she replied sharply.

Wordlessly, you returned to the task at hand by using your loving hand to gently caress her body.

A whole five minutes went by with not a sound coming from her. However, when you decided to look down you saw her in a most distressed state. You realized then that your hand had traveled further down than you intended, lightly rolling across her teats and barely out of reach from her marehood.

From your high perch you could see Rainbow Dash had a most nervous expression upon her face; she was biting her lower lip, her eyes were shifting wildly from left to right and there were a few droplets of sweat upon her forehead.

You feel the corners of your mouth curl up into a wicked grin, with all the grace of a rotting orange an idea seeded itself in your mind, and you began moving your hand faster over her exposed chest and belly. The result was near-immediate. Within the space of five seconds a soft whinny escaped her lips and, just as quickly, she slapped her hooves over her muzzle.

"What was that, Dashie?" you said, devious smile still deliciously plastered to your face.

"Nothing! You heard nothing!" she shouted, clearly panicking.

The glint of playful deviousness in your eyes brightened and you proceeded with your next course of action. Like a predator going in for the kill, you raised your left arm, placing your other hand upon her torso along side your right hand. Now, with both hands upon her, you were prepared to unleash your deadly attack. The look of pure terror upon Rainbow Dash's face was the icing on the cake. She realized your plan, but you weren't about to let her go, and set upon her ribs like cloth on a washboard. Without even an ounce of mercy nor pity, both your hands wildly rubbed across her belly and sides like drunk spiders, racing, searching for their next shot of caffeine.

Below you, Rainbow Dash struggled heroically in your arms. Quickly switching tactics, you calmed your assault on her ticklishness and brought her back to that space of delightful bliss that only a gentle belly-rub could bring. Exhausted from containing her giggles, she gave into the belly-rub without so much as a glance in your direction. Not that she would admit to being tickled by a human, much less allowing herself to laugh because of said tickling.

From the amazing feeling of your hands rubbing her belly, she closed her mouth and eyes as tight as she could, a strategy that seemed to work on keeping her from making any sound or sign of enjoyment. Until that is, you unleashed the killing blow. Her will to resist was broken a mere ten seconds later after you began digging your fingertips into her flesh more forcefully. To add to your own enjoyment of breaking her, you clasped the tip of her ear in your mouth and rolled the thin, soft, furry extremity between your teeth.

Rainbow Dash's eyes shot wide and her mouth opened to unleash a loud, feral neigh.

"Now I definitely heard that," you said tauntingly, her ear still in your mouth.

"Ummm... that was.... something else," she shifted nervously under your grasp, looking for an out.

"Oh, you're so cute, Dashie."

"No! I'm not cute, I'm cool. Cool ponies aren't cute!" she nearly shouted.

“Who’s a cute, little, pretty pony? You are!” you said in a mocking tone, snuggling her forcefully.

“Stop it! I’m not cute!” she protested, trying to wriggle out of your arms.

"The more you deny it, the cuter you get."

Rainbow Dash’s face scrunched up with a most bitter expression upon her face, her eyes narrowed in anger and she crossed her hooves, while uttering low growls and curses upon you and your mother.

"D'awww! Does somepony need a cookie? Or maybe I'll just boop that adorable scrunch-face, you pouty pony. You're still cute, by the way."

"Shut up! I'm not cute," she grumbled, despite the bright red blush upon her cheeks.

"Oh yes, you are," you said, before resuming your deadly belly rubs.

This time there was little resistance. The moment you began, her crossed hooves fell limp down to her sides and eventually her tongue lolled out of her muzzle, hanging lazily to the side with a look of pure bliss upon her face.

The mare was atop you was now a helpless, quivering mess. Her whole body shook erratically, low moans and quiet horsey sounds were escaping her lips every few seconds from your relentless assault of belly rubs.

Within the space of about a minute, the mare's defences were completely broken. Thus, she craned her neck back, before thrusting her hips forward while uttering loud, animalistic whinnies as her marehood began to spurt creamy stream after creamy stream of marecum all over your pants.

She collapsed against you and, after catching her breath, a realization dawned on her. "Nooooooo!" she cried to the heavens. "I am cute! Curse you Anon, and your hands." She threw her hooves over her face in a vain attempt to hide her shame.

"Awww, don't be so sad Dashie. You are, after all, a cute and sexy rainbow pony."

"I... I hate you Anon," she spoke sourly. Turning around to face you she spoke softly, her ears drooping and her eyes looking anywhere but at your face, "Give me cuddles. Now I'm sad, ya' know, since I'm not cool anymore."

"Oh, Rainbow. You always have been cool, and always will be," you said softly, wrapping your arms around her, and she, in turn, gently placed her hooves upon your shoulders.

"You really think so?" she asked hopefully, a small smile curling her lips as her gaze finally met yours.

"Oh yeah!" you said in a deep voice, giving her a thumbs up.

Rainbow Dash blushed profusely, along with her lower lip quivering, before she leaned forward to gently leave a brief, soft kiss upon your lips.

"Please don't tell anypony about this," she spoke in a soft tone, pleading with those large eyes of her’s, not unlike the puppy-dog stare so many children have perfected.

"I won't tell anypony, I promise," you said and smiled at her.

Rainbow Dash sighed happily, closing her eyes.

A long silence followed. The sounds of Rainbow's rapid heartbeat and rapid breathing were the only sounds in the room.

Until, Rainbow Dash broke the silence by speaking in a soft voice. "Can... can you give me another belly rub?"

You yawned and put a hand over your mouth. "I don't know, Dashie. I'm kinda tired."

"I'll suck your dick and let you bang my butt," she said and waggled her brows at you as seductively as she was able.

With those words, you felt as if you had the energy to run one thousand miles without breaking a sweat. You sprung to attention, sitting upright in more ways than just sitting, and set about giving Rainbow Dash another cum inducing belly-rub.

"Oh, fuck yes!" you shouted excitedly.

The End


End file.
